Hiei's First Love
by Hiei-Stalker
Summary: My friend and I were bored and all I would talk about was Hiei so we created this story.It can be funny,sad,and mushy.Its rating may go up depending on how I make Hiei.Enjoy!(p.s. i suck at summaries)NEW chappie up!
1. The Meeting

HS:Hello all you happy people!!

Hiei:oh god....

HS:Quiet you.Any way this is Hiei's First Love.

Hiei:i think they got that.....

HS:KURAMA!!!

Kurama:what is it?

HS:Hiei is aking fun of me take care of it plz.

Hiei:O.O no.................not the....the....CLOSET!!!!!!

Kurama:yep the closet (locks Hiei in closet)By the way HS does not own Me or Hiei but she does own herself and Mallory!

HS:YEPPER NOODLES PICKLE!On wit teh story!!!

Hiei:(muffled) lemme out!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On one of their many walks through the Kyan forest our hero's Kurama and Hiei came across two young girls around their same age.As they watch from a distance they heard the girls talking and Hiei takes an odd liking to the one girl with black hair and a slim body and agility as fast as his own.Kurama has no interest in them but listens to what they said.**

**"I wonder where we are?"asks the black haired girl to her friend as she zooms through the trees at top speed."I really don't know, my map says that we are some where in the Kyan forest,"says the other girl who is tall and very calm and has beautiful wavy brown hair.**

**Hiei stands up and walks towards them.Kurama knows what Hiei is thinking about doing.Hiei was going to challenge them!  
The black haired girl suddenly stops her friend from going any further"I sense something bad ahead ,bad and powerful!" The girls brace themselves but then see the short Hiei walk out from behind the bush and lower their stances."Who are you?" asks the brown haired girl.**

**Hiei replies"I was wondering who you were as well."**

**"I am Chelsea Maunsamia warrioress from the Joikensi and this is my friend Mallory Sephiroth ,she is my teacher in many things now tell us who you are!"**

**The bush rustles again and they take their stance again and Kurama steps out into the open letting the sun hit his head just so making him look quite calm,"pardon my friend if you will ,he is not use to people coming here"he says in a calm voice.**

**Chelsea asks again with more urgency in her voice"who are you and what do you want with us?,"**

**Hiei answers with this"I'm am Hiei and that is all you may know at this time and this is my friend Kurama hes is the one who keeps my mind at ease," he says then glares at Chelsea feeling her strength rise  
from near nothing to extremly high!**

**"So I think now that we know each other we should leave now"says Chelsea backing away.  
"No you will stay here and fight me!!!!!!!"Hiei says loudly.Kurama puts his arm infront of Hiei and replies"let them go on their way they don't want to fight".Hiei moves from behind Kurama's outstreched arm and yells"you will fight!!!!!"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HS:That was Fun!!!

(thuds are heard in the back ground then a crash)

HS:Oh crud...........(runs for dear life)

Hiei:YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!!

HS:Thats if you get your hands on me!

Hiei:NOT A PROBLEM!!

Kurama:;Well plz review for my sake.


	2. The battle of Strengths

HS:YAY I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER TWO!!

Random people:yay.

HS:I got one review!WHOOO!

Hiei:Yes and we wish to thank The Big Cheese for that one review!(if it keeps her writing i'm happy)

HS:Today I chose InuYasha to do the disclaimer!

InuYasha:Feh.This girl owns nothing!!!Except maybe herself.(walks away)

HS:Thank you!On wit teh story!

Hiei leaves the girls no time for them to think and charges at them and delivers a painful blow to Chelsea's gut making her cough up blood and spit.

Mallory runs and hides behind the only thing near her.....KURAMA!!! Chelsea ,still bleeding from the mouth, starts to throw her Fury Fists attack at him leaving him breathless and gasping for air before he finally jumps out of the way.

Kurama watches the fight like this happens every day and trys to get the scared girl called Mallory out from behind him "please miss get out from behind me its not you he wants to fight its her"he points at Chelsea.

Hiei jumps up into a tree to avoid her punches"your good but I'm better!" He jumps down and delivers a powerful kick to her face leaving her with a black eye and a bloody nose.

"You'll never win against me!!!"Chelsea yells sending a punch right into Hiei's face and watches him go flying through the trees and land next to Kurama's feet.

Hiei remains on the ground unmoving but still breathing.

Still breathing heavily from fighting Chelsea approches Kurama "I believe thats mine"points at Mallory who is hiding behind him.Mallory steps out from behind Kurama"thank you for not killing me"she says then bows to Kurama  
and walks over to her friend.Suddenly Chelsea begins to sway uneasily and then falls on her back from exhaustion  
and falls into a deep sleep.

Kurama looks at the girl called Mallory"I think we should move them far away from each other incase  
they wake up and still want to fight the other."

Mallory nods and picks up Chelsea from the ground and carries her off through the trees leaving Kurama to deal with Hiei.

Kurama shakes his head and mutters"how many times do I have to tell you not to pick fights with everyone you meet,"he sighs and picks up Hiei and lays him up in his sleeping tree.

Hiei:I hate you...............

HS:-hehehehhe

Hiei:Well I must admitt it was interesting.

HS:Yay!Ok Plz review!!!


	3. A new Friend

HS:YAY!I Got Another Review(does chicken dance)

Hiei:....o.o;

HS:I was so happy!So thank you MysticRaccoon!

Hiei:Yes indeed thanks.

HS:OK Hiei do your stuff!

Hiei:This crazy girl owns nothing!Maybe herself but thats about it.........

HS:Ok pickle people on with the story!!! 

As the days pass both Chelsea's and Hiei's health seems to improve.As soon as Hiei is well enough to sit up he wanted to go find that girl"I can't stop thinking about her" Hiei says to Kurama one day in a very confused voice."Her agility is far stronger then I could have ever thought possible"says Hiei as he rams his head into a tree out of agony of defeat"she seemed to be using no energy at all against me and I was throwing my best hits."

A few miles away Chelsea begins her day of training sense she was not hurt that bad during the fight."How could such a small person have so much power to him"she says calmly as she punchs at a tree and kicks it "I mean it doesn't seem possible."Chelsea suddenly lets out a burst of fury in a punch strong enough to split the Redwood she was practicing on in half.Mallory sighs and mends the tree"you must watch your temper. being the strongest isn't whats important its being able to use your strength and your brain at the same time"then she mutters under her breath"thats going to be very hard for you to do"Chelsea hears her mutter"what did you say!?!" "Oh nothing"Mallory says smirking.Chelsea ,still not thoroughly convinced ,says"Um...I want to go find that fighter I want to make friends with him, if that is possible"as she starts to creep off in the direction heading towards where she had last seen him.Mallory sighs and follows her then starts leading the way after abit because Chelsea got lost.

Hiei happened upon the same idea and headed off with Kurama at his heels.

All of a sudden the two groups finally come to a clearing of trees.Kurama and Mallory walk towards one another bow as a greeting and stepped aside for their pupils to meet.

Chelsea twitches slightly as their last meeting had been a rough one.

Hiei steps toward the girl in front of him and holds out his hand to her.Chelsea is uneasy to take his hand and looks to Mallory for guidance of whether to take his hand or not.

Mallory nods that she should take his hand after first talking to Kurama about Hiei and how he greets friends and foes.

Chelsea grabs his hand and shakes it firmly.

Hiei says only one word and that is enough to describe whats going through his mind"friend."

HS:AW!Hiei your so cute!

Hiei: I KNOW!!

HS:Do not be alarmed I introduced him to my sugar cookies(they contain almost no cookie)

Hiei:I LOVE COOKIES!!!

HS:uh huh...........Ok R&R people!  
  



	4. A test for friendship

Hiei:walks in room next to a grumpy Hiei-Stalker

HS:I'm mad!

Hiei:Why?

HS:I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!!!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!bursts into tears

Hiei:acts kindits ok it will be better i'm sure!

HS:Really?sniff

Hiei:yesh.

HS:OK!eats 10 pounds of sugarI'm HAPPY AGAIN!

Hiei:I can tell she owns mallory but i own her!(at least 45 of her mwahaha)

HS:On wit teh storeh!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The two became great friends and started to live with each other in harmony,except for the every now and then fight.  
They trained side by side and grew to new strengths. Hiei had caught up with Chelsea and they stayed at the same  
skill level.Mallory and Kurama were very pleased to see their students getting along,most of the time any way,  
and saw what they had hoped would happen.A sudden change they were seeing in their pupils. Hiei was taking it easy  
on Chelsea and letting her beat him up vigerously.So Kurama took Hiei aside one day and asked"whats  
wrong why don't you fight her like you used to?"Hiei replied"well when I look at her I get a funny feeling in my stomach like none  
that I'v ever felt before and I just don't want to hit her"Hiei finishes.Kurama looks down at his young friend and  
answers"you are in love with Chelsea aren't you?"He smirks waiting for Hiei to answer.Hiei replies sharply"What!?!THATS CRAZY  
WHY WOULD I FALL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!?!"Kurama simply looks at Hiei and waits for him to finish  
his speech."Finished?"he says when Hiei finally stops yelling at him.Hiei nods.Kurama clears his throat"you see  
both Mallroy and I thought that you two would make a good couple thats why we had you train together and live  
and sleep in the same area as one another and now we know that your the first of the two to feel this bound  
known as love." Hiei looks at his teacher in disbelievement "What!?! why did you want us together?" Kurama sighs  
and continues "both of you have lived alone beside your teacher and never had any relationships with anyone else  
from the opposite gender meaning you would not know how to react towards someone in the world outside the  
forest." Hiei looks down at the ground "so I'm in love with my best friend........"he goes quiet for a minute"well what  
if she doesn't feel the same way about me and I tell her..............is it possible to still be friends?"Hiei looks up at  
Kurama waiting for an answer. Finally after what seemed like and eon Kurama answers "well that is not for me to  
know it is her who will make that choice." Hiei sighs and walks off and climbs up into his sleeping tree to think about  
what might happen.Chelsea comes up alittle later and goes to sleep for the night not asking why Hiei was not  
training all that day and unknowing about whats going through his mind.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HS:Well I hope you like it!

Hiei:Jebus!Did you have to make me that sappy!?!?!

HS:yesh.....

Hiei:No more sappyness!

HS:Lots of sappyness is to come!mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahatakes breathha

Hiei:sweatdropI always fall for the crazy ones....

HS:Ok R&R Pickles!!!


	5. Loves Toll

HS:Ok I decided to update.shocked voices are heard from people on the street

Hiei:(throws M&M's at the people on the street below)

HS:;plz don't do that Hiei remeber what happened last time?

Hiei:That old man pointed at me he deserved an M&M dropped on his head!

HS:Oh well oh and thank you friedturkey800 for you review!gives you cookie recipeplz tell people about my stories!!!

Hiei:(still nailing people with M&M's)

HS:well ok one with the story!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiei trys to avoid Chelsea for the next few days knowing what might slip out if he was near her.One day Chelsea  
walks over to Mallory and asks"why all of a sudden has Hiei been avoiding me?we used to be so close."Mallory  
looks at the ground not knowing what to say whether revel Hiei's secret or lie to her student both of which were hard to do.  
Mallory finally comes up with an idea"why don't you ask him yourself?"Chelsea thinks about this for a bit then finally  
answers"I guess I could ask him..."she says slowly."Yeah I think I will,"she waves good-bye to her teacher and runs  
off to find Hiei. Meanwhile Hiei is practicing on a tree alone when he hears someone approch and turns around quickly  
to see who it is and sees Chelsea coming towards him and makes a runs for it.Chelsea starts to runs after him  
her speed rising to his level untill they are side by side running.All of a sudden she rams him against a tree and  
pins him there even though he fights to get free."Why do you keep avoiding me?"she says through clenched  
teeth fighting the struggling warrior.Hiei stops fighting and sighs and looks at the ground remaining quiet."Answer  
me!!"she yells shaking him vigrously.Hiei finally gives in and says to himself 'theres no better time to tell her' he clears  
his throat and looks into her sad eyes."I keep avoiding you because.........well its hard for me to say......"he stammers.  
"Just spit it out!"she screams pushing him hard again the tree."Its because......I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" he yells then goes red  
and pulls away from her and runs. She watches him run alittle confused letting what he just said sink in.Late that night  
she returns back to camp in a trance-like state and climbs up the sleeping tree and lays there.Kurama and Mallory were  
sitting by the fire as she returned and judging by the look on her face they could guess what happened.Mallory  
gazes at the fire"so I guess he told her..........."Kurama nods"he might not come back so I have to go find him.....I  
have a pretty good idea of where he went"he says softly and he gets to his feet.Then he turns to face Mallory  
"wish me luck"and walks off into the night.Hiei continues to run long after he is far away from the tree then he stops  
and looks around and finds a tree and climbs up and thinks about the days events.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Hiei:sorry but HS isn't feeling.....well

HS:(bounces around the room in a straight jacket with Kurama trying to get her down)

Hiei:plz uh what does she say??? oh yes R.......&......R.......Pickle................People.....................


	6. The search for Hiei

HS:I'm back!!!!

Hiei:oh god.............

HS:Blah!Sorry if it sucks but I tried that I did!

Hiei:For the last time Kenshin is not coming back!You scared him out of his wits last time!

Kenshin:(slowly enters room)She owns nothing now wheres my money!

HS:(points to dump truck and runs)

Dump Truck:(starts dumping money)

Kenshin:HOLY CHEESE ON RYE!!!!!!!!!!!(money lands on him and he says no more)

Hiei:........You know we might get attacked by Kenshin Fangirls...I here they are deadly this time of year!

HS:Oh well I have the one and only Bishie Fangirl trap bound to catch any fangirl!!!Not avalible in stores!

Hiei:oi o.o; On with the story..........

Kurama returns after many days without Hiei."I couldn't find him anywhere"he sighs"I just don't know what to  
....."he is cut off."Wait I sense him in the area"Chelsea inturrups then turns into a almost exact double of Kurama in his demon form with  
the fur on her cat-like ears and tail are a deep ruby red and the fur on the rest of her body is a light rose pink.Her cloths have changed  
from an outfit from the forest to and silky dress and top.The dress had a slit up the side and a baby blue trim of  
silk around the edges held together with a pendent of torquoise and the top is pure white and without disign.Her hair turned the color of her ear tips  
making her look quite beautiful."Hiei come out I know you're here"she says as her ears swivel around trying to pick him up  
then suddenly she hears him running and takes of after him and finally catches a glimpse of him and pulls up beside  
him and rams him once again into a tree and holds him there.Hiei looks into her sapphire blue eyes"why didn't you  
let me leave?"he says to her through his teeth."When you left you never talked to me about what you said  
and I need to know if you were telling the truth"she looks into his eyes which many grown man fear to do.  
"You never even gave me the chance to answer and now that I'v caught you I want to let you know.............I love  
you too"she goes red and releases him but he does not run.She goes back to her human form and continues to  
look into his eyes.Hiei remains quiet for a minute then says"you love me?" Chelsea nodds her head still blushing  
like mad.Hiei leans forward and plants a kiss right on her lips and then stands back.Chelsea is so surprised by the  
sudden kiss that she faints and falls over. Hiei catches her gently.He picks her up and carries her back to the sleeping tree and lays her  
down and watches over her as she sleeps.Mallory and Kurama watch as he disappears into the tree then Mallory  
says"I have one question." "Whats that?"Kurama asks. "How she could transform like that I mean she was human  
wasn't she"she adds seeing Kurama's face.Kurama looks to the side and answers"not completely you see shes  
my daughter."

-----------------------------------------------------

HS:OOOOOOOOOOOOO shocker huh bet you didn't see that coming!  
Hiei:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAKES BREATHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

HS:ehehehehehehe sorry Hiei guess you have to be related to Kurama honey!

Hiei:cries without end droping tear gems every where

Other Hiei fangirls:(steal tears gems and go off to pawn them)

HS:Well I gotta go now!grabs a butch knife an RPG and a Ace Fighter planeI have some fangirls to uh.............take care of!(evil grin)R&R Munchkin Muffins!!


	7. Kurama's Secret

HS:.; sorry I haven't updated.

Hiei:sure you are.....

HS:SILENCE IMBESAL!Anyway i'v been getting alot of reviews about how out of charater Hiei is but I wrote all of this ahead of time so I won't be able to make changes until chapter 8 or 9.

Hiei:Now whos the imbesal.

HS:Don't make me take you to the mall again.(hopes he will mess up again)

Hiei:.....

HS:Oh well anyway I'm trying so plz give me reviews on what you think k?

-----------------------------------

"Your what!?!"she shouts at him making all the birds in a near by tree take flight."My daughter"he replies calmly"you  
remember how she came to you don't you..............I know you do." Mallory closes her eyes and remembers how  
she came to have Chelsea."All I remember was going to sleep then feeling something in my lap and waking up to her  
infernal crying......."she starts,"and how do you think she got there did you think she just fell from the sky?!?"Kurama  
starts to raise his normally calm voice."No.......I'm not saying that,"Mallory stammers"then what are you saying?"  
yells Kurama.Then Kurama suddenly falls to the ground and cries with his head between his knees and his  
hands over his head"Why...............why couldn't I have been there.........to watch her grow up....."he says then  
goes quiet.Mallory kneels down next to him and pats his shoulders"its not your fault you had to take care of  
Hiei at that time so it was best that you left her with me,"Mallorys says sympatheticly and sits down next to him  
and leans her head on his shoulder"well your with her now."Kurama remains quiet for abit then says"but she  
doesn't even know i'm her father,"hes sighs and looks up at the moon then leans his head on Mallory's."But,I  
guess she'll know when the time is right,"says as he falls gently into Mallory's lap and sleeps.Mallory says  
as she strokes his hair with her nails"yes........perhaps one day she will......,"then she too lays down and drops off to sleep.  
The next day they woke up to find their students trying to start a fire for breakfast and failing miserably.  
"Does this go here or does this,"Chelsea says confused"no no you put this down first.....I think"Hiei   
replies not quite sure.Mallory and Kurama laugh out seeing Chelsea and Hiei scramble about  
trying to figure out what to do.Kurama stands up"maybe we should get the fire started and you   
two go get some more fire wood."Hiei nods and says thanks and is glad for the excuse to  
stop making a fool of himself.Giggling at Hiei ,Chelsea follows him."Someday they will learn "  
says Kurama then turns to see their pupils fighting over who got the most wood"but I guess today is  
not the day."Mallory laughs at this and turns back to the fire.

--

HS:There you have it ladys and gents.

Hiei:I know how to start a fire without wood.

HS:In this story your younger.......not so smart......

Hiei:(sticks touge out)

HS:; oh well R&R PICKLE PEOPLE!


End file.
